A building (e.g., an office or a residence), site, or other space may include one or more energy consuming appliances, such as a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) unit, a water heater, a microwave, an oven, and so on. Energy consuming appliances utilize different amounts of energy at different times. Utility companies may charge customers different rates at different times. For example, a utility company may charge a customer a higher than average rate during periods of high demand (e.g., after normal business hours during a heat wave). Accordingly, customers who operate a large appliance (e.g., an HVAC unit) or several large appliances (e.g., an HVAC unit, a water heater, and a washing machine) during periods of high demand may be charged higher than average electricity rates.